


Where Are You?

by AngieStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Evil Kate Argent, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Stiles Comes Back, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieStilinski/pseuds/AngieStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is an expert at running. And at this moment, it's all he can think of. Until the one chasing him, ends up catching up...and Stiles just so happens to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am still a beginner at writing. Please forgive me if I have errors.

Run, was the only word Stiles cared about at the moment. He gasps for air as he sprints at a surprisingly fast speed. He was alone. He cursed to himself at the thought of it. He didn’t know where he was running to, but it was just to get away from what he’d just witnessed.  
He was running in the woods that brought memories to him. When he and Scott searched for the dead Hale’s sister, Scott getting bit, when they “killed” Peter. Now this very moment. But he kept on running as he was dodging trees and the fallen leaves crunched underneath his feet.  
He was only human. Couldn’t anyone understand that? There was nothing special about him. Yes, maybe Scott and Derek were werewolves, Lydia was a banshee, and Kira was a kitsune. But Stiles…human one-hundred percent. Stiles began to run out of breathe as he stopped with his back against a tree.  
He had no clue how long he’s been running for but he figured to give it a rest. He no longer heard anyone running after him. He scoffed out loud to himself as he pulled out his phone. The screen light blinded his eyes for a few seconds since it was night. He rummaged through his contacts until Scott’s name appeared on the list. He pressed the contact and held his phone to his ear. The waiting made Stiles grow impatient as the phone rang. “Come on, Scott. Pick up.” He whispered frantically. He even prayed for the miracle that Scott would just pick up the phone. But no miracle came as the rings died down and went straight to voicemail.  
“Are you kidding me? Freakin’ voicemail!?” Stiles scoffed. “Scott, where are you? I need a little help! She’s here, Scott. She’s-,” he was cut off when something hard came in contact with his head that made him release his phone and let it drop to the forest floor.  
The leaves crunched under him as he made contact with the ground, falling on his side. His head rang in pain. He frantically looked up to see a female figure hovering over him. He knew her, and she definitely knew him. She smiled mockingly at Stiles as she knelt down to his level.  
“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles.” She said teasingly, roughly grabbing his chin. “Running must be your style. But unfortunately, you really can’t outrun me.”  
Stiles smirked, trying his best not to show fear on his face. There she was cornering him. The woman he always despised. The woman named Kate Argent.  
“Yeah, you’re right. But your face is so ugly I just couldn’t help myself.” Stiles replied in his own witty sarcastic way. The smile from Kate’s face faded. She let go of Stiles’ chin and stood up on her two feet never taking her eyes off him.  
“I’ve always liked you Stiles. You’re a funny guy-,”  
“Funny? I think I’m adorable!” Stiles smiled up at her. He knew how much he was pissing her off, but that was the usual perks of being Stiles.  
Kate no longer showed any signs of recognition or even a hint of a smirk or smile. He could tell she really was pissed. But he didn’t notice that Kate’s friends walked up behind her out of the shadows. There was two of them. And they weren’t human. Berserkers.  
Stiles smile disappeared as well that was replaced with a look of horror. Even though the Berserkers didn’t have eyes, he knew they were staring upon him. The feeling made his blood run cold.  
“You ready to stop being funny?” Kate cut the horrific silence.  
Stiles had a lump in his throat as his eyes were on Kate again. “What do you want?”  
That’s when that smile, that stupid, evil smile on her face appeared yet again. One of the Berserkers stepped up to him. It all happened so quickly. The Berserker grabbed Stiles throat and lifted him up until he was at least a foot off the ground. He struggled for breath as his hands wrapped around the Berserkers’ wrist. But he knew he was no match for this monster. After all, he was human. Kate stepped towards him until she was shoulder-to-shoulder with the Berserker that was holding Stiles against his will.  
“Oh, Stiles. Save the questions for later,” Kate replied. Stiles glared at her. He sworn in all his life he has never give anyone the look that he’s just given. The Berserker squeezed on his throat tighter, but Stiles fought to stay awake.  
“Where are your friends now?” Those were the last five words he heard from Kate until he slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided to put Stydia in this fic.

It was still night. Stiles could feel the gentle breeze against his skin.  
He dreamt about holding Lydia in his arms, locking close together. He could feel her sweet, warm shaky breath against his neck.  
Stiles rested his chin on the top of her head rubbing his hand up and down her back, soothingly.  
She was crying. Why was she crying?   
He wanted to ask her out loud, but he couldn’t find himself to speak.   
However, Lydia managed to. Her voice cracking, “We’ll find you, Stiles,” Stiles didn’t even find himself to look at Lydia. His Lydia.   
He just wanted to hold her for eternity; he didn’t want to let her go. He didn’t want her to let him go.  
“I’ll find you.”  
Stiles still couldn’t find himself to speak to the strawberry blonde girl that he was holding tight in his arms. That’s when he felt it.  
A tear had run down his cheek. He mourned for her to not let him go. But it was already too late.  
Stiles no longer felt Lydia in his arms. No longer felt her warm, soft breath against his neck. No longer heard her cries. She was gone.  
That’s when Stiles’ eyes flew open.  
He looked around with wild eyes of where he was. He was still there; the woods.  
For a short moment, he almost had forgotten about the encounter with Kate Argent and the Berserkers.   
Though, the weird part was, he was standing when he woke up.  
Bewildered, Stiles looked down. That’s when he saw it. His hands were bound tightly at his sides. The rough texture of tree rubbed against his back.   
He was tied to a freakin’ tree. He tried to move until he realized his feet were bound too.  
He couldn’t move at all. He let his head fall back against the tree in defeat.  
“Look who’s finally awake.”   
Stiles whipped his up and looked around frantically; searching for the voice.  
To his right, stood Kate. Her arms were crossed as she stared mockingly at him.  
Stiles glared at her. He yanked repeatedly with his wrists on the ropes that were restraining him against the tree. But he knew it wouldn’t help.  
“I wouldn’t waste your time with trying to find a way to break free, Stiles.” Kate sneered as Stiles kept on pulling.  
Stiles ignored her but however stopped. He could feel the ropes already rubbing against his wrists causing them to get cut.  
After a few seconds of catching his breath he found his eyes to meet with Kate’s again. “What do you want with me!?” he shouted.  
“Now Stiles, let’s not jump too far in this conversation.” She replied as she started walking towards him slowly until she was inches from his face.  
“First, let’s start with the why.”  
Stiles, for the first time in his life, had nothing to say. Instead, he listened.  
“Stiles, I heard about everything.” Kate’s face changed then. The look she gave him when he tried to stall before he was knocked unconscious. She was pissed.  
Stiles gaped at her. His face was filled with bewilderment. Kate turned away from him then. Her back was to him; but she still spoke. “It was back a few months ago. You remember that time right, Stiles?”   
Stiles still shared her the same look. But he knew where this was heading.  
“The Nogitsune, Stiles!” Kate shouted as she whipped around to face him again. She walked up to him, but not slowly this time. She must have used her were-jaguar speed where she stood inches from Stiles’ face. But it was too hard to tell because she came close to him so quick.  
Then came out the three words that pierced him like daggers in his heart.   
“You killed her.”  
Kate didn’t have to state her name. Stiles knew. And the memory has haunted him from that very night. Allison.  
Stiles slouched in defeat. He would’ve slouched all the way down to the forest floor, but he was bound at the moment.   
He tried to hide himself from breaking down in front of her. But watery eyes showed a hint of it.  
He tried to say something; apologize even, but nothing came out. She was right. He killed her.  
Kate leaned in closer until he could feel her breath against his neck. She then took her hand and stroked his cheek. Stiles turned his head in disgust. His eyes were beginning to tear up.  
Kate laughed then. Gaping at him. Treating him like he didn’t even look human.  
“Don’t worry, Stiles,” Kate whispered still stroking his cheek. “I can take all the pain away.”   
From the corner of his eye he saw Kate take up her other hand and extended her were-jaguar claws from her fingers.   
Stiles breathed heavily as he squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the stabbing pain. This is it, isn’t it? He thought as he kept on waiting. But the pain never came.  
Instead it was replaced with a distanced name call. “STILES!”  
He knew that voice. The voice made his spirits lift up. He opened his eyes to see in the far distance was Scott; his brother, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Derek, Kira and Lydia.   
They came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short. The next chapter is the last one, sadly...


	3. Chapter 3

I’m sorry for the delay. But wow… I just want to say thank you for those that had reviewed this story. You have no idea how much it means to me.  This will sadly be the last chapter of this fic. So enjoy it while you can!

 

They came for him. That’s all he could ever ask for.   
He desperately wished he could find a way to break free of his restraints; to run over to Lydia in open arms and hold her, telling her that he was okay.  
But he wasn’t.  
Why was it always him?  
The desperate wish never came true as he stood helplessly tied to a tree with Kate’s clawed hand resting on his abdomen. He looked over to Scott. His eyes glowed red as he saw the threatening action Kate was about to do.  
Lydia stood frozen in shock. Stiles saw the tears stream down her cheeks. She was about to run towards him, but Derek held her in place; blocking her with his arm.   
Kira stood in a charging stance with her katana in hand. The moonlight reflected the sword that made it shimmer.  
Kate showed no fear. Stiles knew she knew that they’d come for him. But she didn’t smile either.  
“Hello, Scott.” Kate greeted menacingly, still resting her clawed hand on Stiles. “Glad you came to see your best friend take his last breathe.”  
Scott growled under his breath; getting ready to charge at Kate in any minute.   
“Let him go, Kate!” Scott shouted. Though it was clear that Kate could hear him. “What’s this about?”  
Kate scoffed and took her eyes off of Scott to look directly at Stiles. She still leaned in close. Stiles could still feel her hot breath against his skin. “This is about vengeance, Scott.”  
Stiles didn’t need to look at Scott to see his bewildered face.  
“Oh don’t give me that look.” Kate continued. Her eyes then fixed back to the Alpha. “Somewhere inside, you know exactly what I’m talking about.”  
Scott froze then. No air escaped his mouth. His red eyes faded. Stiles closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the tree. Scott knew. Stiles knew. They all did. Stiles killed her.  
Kate laughed. “Oh. So you do know do you?”  
Scott snapped out of it then. His red eyes glowing again. “It’s not his fault!”  
Scott rested his eyes on Stiles then. Stiles saw the sorrow in his eyes that made him share the same look back. “It’s not your fault, Stiles.” He repeated softly to him. “Don’t believe a word she’s saying. She’s just trying to get inside your head.”   
Stiles had a lump in his throat. Instead of meeting Scott’s gaze, he stared at the forest floor. “Admit it, Scott,” he murmured. “You and I both know that’s not true.”  
Scott looked at Stiles with hurt eyes. But Stiles still wouldn’t look back at him.  
“Well then,” Kate cut in the awkward silence. “Let’s get this over with now, shall we?” Kate grabbed Stiles chin and faced his head towards her; taking his gaze off the forest floor. Her claws put deep pressure in his chin. Stiles was too careless at the moment. He could feel small streams of blood dripping down his chin where Kate’s claws pressed against.  
He didn’t even let out a cry of pain. He didn’t care anymore.  
“Let him go!” Scott yelled. Stiles finally brought his eyes to look at his best friend who was now in full werewolf form. He was getting ready to attack.  
Stiles stared at his brother with deep sorrow. Red eyes met with his.   
Stiles then whispered to him. He knew Scott would be able to hear him with his werewolf super-hearing.  
“It’s okay, Scott. It’s okay.”  
Scott shook his head as if the words kept echoing in his head and he was trying to desperately claw it out. “No,” Scott said a little too loud. “It’s not okay.”  
“Boys!” Kate called out. Stiles’ heart raced. He knew who she was calling to. And they would haunt him for the rest of his life. Berserkers.  
Stiles gasped as if he was on a verge of a panic attack. “Scott! Get out of here!” He screamed, yanking on the ropes. Kate still gripped tightly on his chin. When he yanked on the ropes she caressed his head back and hit it hard against the tree. Stiles’ head rang. The world around him was spinning and he nearly passed out. Just a few seconds after that, he knew he had a severe concussion.  
Stiles thought he heard Lydia scream.  
Scott growled at the unexpected move that Kate did, and was about to lunge towards her when a hard force of a bulky fist met with his jaw.  
He found himself flying in the air and landing hard with his back hitting a tree. The pain cycled where his jaw was hit. But his quickly regained his stance to find what had hit him.  
Scott withdrew his steps back a little at the sight of the figures. He almost forgotten what they looked like with the other problems going on. Of course…Berserkers.  
Kira pushed her way to get to Scott’s side with her katana ready. The two tall figures hovered over them. Their clawed hands were at their side.  
Derek grabbed Lydia’s arm and dragged her over to a tree far from the fight. She frantically clawed at his hand, trying to get him to let her go. She needed to get to Stiles. She couldn’t leave him. But Derek was too strong for her to break free at his grip as they reached the tree.  
“Stay here.” He growled as he shifted into his werewolf form. Before Lydia could reply back, Derek ran towards Scott as the three of them stood side by side, standing strong.  
Kate released her clawed hand off Stiles’ chin and chest as she turned around facing the others. “Now, Scott. You either leave or face the consequences.”   
Scott shook his head. “I’m not leaving without him!”  
Kate rolled her eyes as she quickly exchanged glances with Stiles and then back to Scott. “You’re making an obvious mistake here,” she retorted, starting off a slow pace in front of Stiles.  
“He killed her, Scott!” Stiles closed his eyes as a flashback came back to him of seeing Allison’s unmoving body cradled in Argent’s arms. Even from a far distance he could see her wound where the Oni had impaled her with its katana.   
He kept his eyes closed even after his flashback had disappeared. He just couldn’t bear to see his best friend’s face as Kate continued to speak.  
“Why risk saving him if he murdered your true love? He should have been killed a long time ago, Scott. I would ask you to do the honors myself but I guess we both have different perspectives.”   
Stiles knew Scott was growing angry. He didn’t need to look at him to see it. But despite Kate seeing Scott’s expression, she continued on.  
“Is that anger I see, Scott?” Kate asked cocking her head slightly as a small broad smile formed on her lips. “Is it me, or is it the fact that you know I’m telling the truth?”  
“Shut up.” Scott muttered as he clenched his clawed hands into fists.  
“You’re a really good werewolf at trying to hide your emotion. I may not see it, but I know that the feeling of losing the one you love is horrible. And somewhere deep inside that werewolf heart off yours…you blame him.”  
“You don’t know me.”  
Kate laughed. “Maybe not. But do you know yourself?”  
Scott didn’t answer. He only kept his eyes on Stiles who was struggling helplessly against the ropes.   
“I’m surprised you’ve never noticed this before, Scott.” Kate brought her eyes back to Stiles and kept her gaze locked. “He’s suffering.”  
Stiles heaved out unsteady breathes. His eyes began to dwell up tears. Nerves in his body were telling him to hide his tears away, but he didn’t have the strength to do it.  
“For months he was trying to hide this sorrow in him. I can see it in his eyes.”  
Scott was about to move towards Kate, but the Berserker pushed him back that made him stumble to the forest floor.   
Kate sheathed out her were-jaguar claws again as she started to step towards Stiles. He yanked on the ropes desperately wishing he could run. That’s all he wanted to do.  
“Stiles!” Scott yelled as he slashed at the Berserker standing in front of him. But it made no affect as the creature contacted its fist hard against Scott’s head. Kira and Derek fought the other one. But none of them were strong enough to get past them.  
Kate’s blue-green eyes stared deep into Stiles’ brown ones. A cold menacing look. His conscious told him to look away, but his just didn’t do it.  
“Oh, Stiles.” Kate pouted mockingly. “You’ve been suffering for so long.” Her clawed hand outstretched where it was inches away from Stiles’ chest.  
“Let me end your misery.”  
It wasn’t even a second when he felt a sharp pain conflict him. He gasped at the unexpected movement as Kate’s claws pierced into his abdomen.   
“NOOO!”  
Scott screamed trying to get past the Berserker he was fighting. But he was weaker than he expected as the Berserker pinned him against a tree.  
Lydia’s scream was the worst. Her cheeks wet with tears as she falls to her knees still screaming, watching the scene before her.  
Kira and Derek froze. Too shocked to be showing any emotion.  
Stiles gasped for air as Kate dug her claws in deeper, making his blood splatter all over her hand. Stiles was afraid to look down at his fresh wound. He only kept his eyes on Lydia as he watched her cry continuously. She’s still beautiful when she cries.  
It was moments after when Kate turned her back against him. He didn’t even feel her claws taken out of his chest. He didn’t feel anything. It didn’t hurt.  
Stiles sagged limply, but still stood with the ropes still restraining him. He could see his blood beginning to make a puddle at his feet on the forest floor. Even if he couldn’t see himself, he knew he was beginning to grow pale.  
Kate sighed loudly looking at Scott struggling to get the weight of the Berserker off him. “Don’t worry, Scott,” she said taking steps away from Stiles. “It’s over.”  
Scott cursed and spat at her as he flailed his clawed hand on the Berserker’s arm. He stared at Stiles who was looking back at him motionless. He could still hear his heartbeat, but it was slowing down quick.  
With a motion of Kate’s head, she signaled the Berserker to let go of Scott. The Berserker’s head stared straight at him for a few seconds before releasing its grip on him. The other Berserker Kira and Derek were fighting, turned away and started to head towards Kate.  
And just like that; Kate the two Berserkers vanished.  
Scott regained his stance after the Berserker released him and began to run towards Stiles, still bound to the tree. But as he ran he felt like his was back in the Nogitsune’s mind with Lydia when they were in that large white room, trying to reach Stiles. But no matter how far they ran, Stiles only got farther away.  
Lydia was hot on his heels, followed by Kira and Derek.   
Lydia somehow got to Stiles first. She yelped a little at the realization at how pale Stiles got so quickly. She cupped her hands around his face, shaking him gently. Tears still streamed down her face as she began to untie the ropes on his wrists with shaky hands.  
Scott finally got to Stiles as he began to cut the ropes with his werewolf claws. Not him too. Not him too. Once the ropes were cut Stiles’ limp body stumbled into Scott’s arms with Lydia brushing to get to him by his side.   
Scott knelt on the ground with Stiles’ head on his knees. Lydia was on the other side of him taking her hand and putting pressure on the wound.  
Kira and Derek stood behind Scott looking down at Stiles with sorrow.   
Scott examined the wound Kate had given him and put his hand on top of Lydia’s as they pressured the wound together.  
Stiles’ face was emotionless as he stared up at the night sky breathing unsteadily.   
“Stiles? Stiles!” Scott whimpered as he shook his best friend. A few uneventful seconds went by as Stiles finally brought his gaze to meet Scott’s.  
“Hey, Sc’tty.” He rasped, smirking. Scott knew he tried lifting his spirits even in a chaotic situation. But at the moment it wasn’t working.  
Lydia took her hand off Stiles’ wound and she took his hand and held it tightly. She cried harder when she heard his weak voice. This has to be a dream. But she knew that it wasn’t true.  
Stiles then looked over to Lydia. He smiled a bloody grin as tears began to form in his eyes. “You came.”  
Lydia locked gazes with him and nodded her head, her lip quivering. “I’m here, Stiles. I’m here.”  
“Stiles?” The desperate call from Scott, made his gaze leave Lydia’s.   
Scott paused before he spoke, looking at the Stiles’ wound. “I can give you the bi-,”   
“No.” Stiles cut him off. “I don’t want it.”  
Scott nodded his head in understanding. A tear rolled down his cheek just by looking at how weak and cold his brother was. His eyes then wided with realization. He felt stupid for not thinking about it before.  
As Scott’s hand sill rested on Stiles’ wound, black veins started to rise up his arm, trying to take the pain away. Though it only lasted a few seconds as he felt a cold, weak hand pushing it away.  
“Don’t, Scott. Don’t,” Stiles mumbled. His curdled cough made Scott jump. Stiles had blood filled in his mouth as a small drizzle streamed out of the corner. “It’s better this way.”  
Scott froze in uttered shock by Stiles’ words. “W-What?”  
Stiles face streamed with tears. “I-I’ve killed so many people, Scott.”  
Scott shook his head in strong disagreement. “It wasn’t you-,”  
“I killed Allison.” Scott was about to reply back but Stiles cried into Scott’s arm. The cries made Scott want to cry too, but he held it in.  
Lydia never stopped crying. She couldn’t find words to speak to Stiles. Her Stiles. Stiles who was about to die. She could feel his death coming closer, but she tried to push the thought away as she ran her fingers through his hair with her other hand sharing his sorrow.  
The cries stopped as Stiles coughed harshly. Tiny drops of blood splattered on Scott’s leather jacket. Scott felt the tears run down his cheeks now. Keeping the sorrow inside didn’t work. He held Stiles tighter, cradling him as Stiles moaned in pain.  
“Just hang in there.” Scott soothed. He felt Stiles’ skin who was deathly pale and cold as ice. He’s so cold. “You’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay.”  
Stiles whimpered painfully. It hurt speaking, but he couldn’t stop himself. “S-Scott…..take care of m-my dad. T-Tell him I love him.”  
“No, no, no, Stiles don’t say that.” Scott cried. He held Stiles closer to him making Lydia loosen her grip on him a little. “Don’t say that.”  
“Promise me, Scotty. P-Please. Promise me you’ll take care of him.”  
Scott hesitated but nodded in understanding. Tears made his cheeks damp as he cried hardly. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t get to you on time and-,”  
“It’s okay.” Stiles whispered. His voice starting to get quieter. Stiles then looked over to Lydia one last time. The beautiful strawberry-blonde girl beside him, in his last moments.  
“Lydia…,” Stiles paused. He was drifting quickly. Lydia gripped his hand and held it up against her cheek. It was cold. He was so cold.  
“Stiles? Stiles, please don’t leave me!” she screamed in between cries.   
Stiles eyes were blank but he still looked up at her. Their eyes locked on one another. “I love you…”  
She let the last few tears run down her cheeks as she nodded. “I-I love you too.”  
Stiles let his gaze then fall to the sky above him that was a little blocked by the trees’ branches.  
In.  
Out.  
He closed his eyes as he let the good memories return to him. Lydia’s beautiful face, smiling at him and him smiling back.   
In.  
Out.  
Scott and him when they met for the first time, they became best friends right away. Scott may have been a werewolf, but he was still his best friend. His brother.  
In.   
Out.  
Then in a brisk moment. Stiles no longer felt the pain. No longer heard the cries. He didn’t feel or hear anything.   
He only saw white.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I know a lot of you must hate me right now, but I honestly didn’t think my story would go like this. I promise you though, that I will never write another fic of Stiles’ death. I hope you enjoyed it! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking of writing another chapter to this story. I didn't think it had a good ending for chapter 3...Enjoy!

It was only seconds when Scott heard Stiles whisper his last words to Lydia.  
He could sense Stiles’ body shiver in pain as he stared up at the night sky. Then he grew still.  
Stiles’ eyes were half closed and lifeless, staring up at the dark black sky that showed no moon or stars that night. Scott listened as Stiles breathed out his last breathe and his heartbeat stopped.  
Lydia screamed her loudest banshee scream she ever made, bringing her head down on Stiles’ unmoving chest sobbing into his shirt.  
Every part of Scott wanted to wolf out and chase Kate down and tear her to shreds. But he couldn’t. He still held Stiles’ body tightly, sobbing unable to meet anyone’s gaze but Stiles’.  
He’s gone.  
He’s gone because he couldn’t get to him on time. He’s gone because he was alone.  
Scott cried harder at the thought of what Stiles said about Allison. He never killed her. But Stiles didn’t understand. He didn’t understand even when it was too late.  
Scott shakily propped Stiles’ head up and pressed him against his chest as he held him in a tight, awkward embrace.  
“I’m sorry, Stiles!” Scott screamed through tears. “I’m so sorry.”  
Before they found Stiles, Scott had gotten the voice mail Stiles had left for him. But the words that stood out the most in the whole message was “Scott, where are you?”  
Scott blamed himself for all of it. “It should have been me. It should have been me.”  
Stiles was human. He wasn’t an animal. But he still had to face the consequences no matter what he was.  
Scott bellowed a roar but his red eyes didn’t appear. He slammed his fist down, hard on the forest floor in anger.  
Kira who was standing behind him weeping silently, came up behind Scott and hugged him soothingly as he cursed and spat and cried, comforting him.  
After Derek heard Stiles’ heart stop, he broke down on his knees. It reminded him of when Boyd died. How he cried silently blaming himself. Stiles was different though.  
He may have been annoying and defenseless, but he was pack. And they were all too late.  
Lydia still cried but not as much as before. She picked her head up off of Stiles’ chest to look at him again.  
He was pale. He was as pale right after he was freed from the Nogitsune. But this time, he wasn’t moving.  
She brought her hand on Stiles’ cold, pale face and stroked him. Every part of her wished he would rise from the dead and come back to them. Come back to her. But she knew it would never happen. He was gone.  
She ran her fingers through his hair as her lip quivered. She closed her eyes to picture his face when he was still alive. His usual sarcastic self and how much life he brought to her and the pack. But now he was dead.  
“Stiles?”  
Scott, Lydia, Kira, and Derek all whipped their heads towards the call of his name. Their hearts stopped at the sight of the figure standing yards from where they kneeled.  
Oh no. Not now. This can’t be happening. Scott thought frantically.  
Sheriff Stilinski stood with his gun in hand staring at the teenagers kneeling on the ground. He noticed the redness and dried tears on their faces. Though, he couldn’t see Stiles with Scott’s back turned against the Sheriff. But he had a small hint of what was happening.  
“W-Where’s my son?” he wavered slightly, placing his gun in his pocket waist holder. He slowly trembled his way over to them. His gaze fell to Scott’s. His face were still filled with tears. Scott looked terrified at his presence. “Where’s my son?” he said more firmly, pleading for an answer. But the only answers he got were a hesitant shake of all the teenagers’ heads.  
He didn’t need to put the pieces together. He knew. He walked faster this time, but stopped dead short when he reached Scott’s side to see his son’s unmoving body in his best friend’s arms.  
He froze for seconds at the horrifying sight before him. Then he realized, he had fallen to his knees in defeat. “No. No, no, no, no, no.”  
He began to bear crawl towards Stiles, frantically taking his pale, unmoving body out of Scott’s arms. The Sheriff positioned Stiles, holding his son to his chest, and taking a shaking hand to caress Stiles’ head.  
His eyed flickered to the wound on Stiles’ abdomen as he began to uselessly put pressure against it. He knew it wouldn’t do anything now. But it was his son. He didn’t care.  
“Stiles. Stiles, come on son. Wake up.” He cracked as tears streamed down his face. “Please.” He sobbed holding his son tighter. Hurt faces were staring at him. Lydia cried at the most heartbreaking scene.  
“Stiles, please don’t do this. Don’t leave me! Not now. Not now. Wake up!” he pleaded, shaking Stiles slightly. He screamed in anger, similar to how Scott reacted. “Not you too. Not you too.”  
Scott put a comforting hand on the Sheriff’s shoulder as he slowly brought his gaze to meet his. Scott gave the Sheriff a I’m-sorry-I-let-this-happen look. With a small quiver of his lip he pulled the Sheriff into a tight embrace, as they both sobbed in each other’s arms.  
Stiles Stilinski was gone.  
They stayed in the woods, circling around Stiles body for what seemed like hours. The pain never left their souls. It would stay with them for the rest of their lives.  
Everyone finally had stopped sobbing besides the Sheriff. He had just lost the last thing he had left. First it was his wife, now Stiles.  
Scott’s eyes turned red in anger. Kate did this to him. He never deserved this. It wasn’t him. Why didn’t he understand that? It never should have happened if I haven’t-  
“Scott.”  
The desperate voice broke away his thoughts. He turned his head to look at Kira. Her eyes widened with realization?  
“Scott, remember that night when we had to find the answers on who the Benefactor was? The night I had to kill you to find the answers?” Kira murmured, edging her way to kneel beside Scott.  
Scott tried his best to hide his emotion at the moment following by a distinct roll of his eyes. Why is she bringing this up? My best friend just died. But he kept the words to himself as he listened further on.  
“That electric shock I did to you…it killed you right? Because the volts were on a high range.” Kira paused, staring at the forest floor. “If the electric shock killed you, then there might be chances of bringing a heart rate to beat again.”  
Scott froze as the idea finally struck him. Is she saying-No, It can’t be possible. But she could try.  
Scott was about to reply back but Kira was already crawling her way towards Stiles’ pale body; who the Sheriff still held tightly in his arms. The Sheriff seemed to have heard their conversation as he began to loosen his grip on Stiles and lay him flat on his back on the forest floor.  
Lydia and Derek edged their way over near to where Kira kneeled hovering over Stiles; their eyes filled with bewilderment and curiosity. Kira hesitantly brought her hands that were meters over Stiles’ chest and huffed, also making eye contact with Scott’s eyes. Scott gave a signaling nod to Kira as she slowly brought her hands down until it was inches off Stiles’ chest and closed her eyes. In a matter of seconds a blue spark flashed from her hands, striking Stiles’ chest. The sudden jolt of the spark arched his back upwards and then back down, meeting with the forest floor.  
Nothing. She tried again as the second spark once again sent Stiles’ back arching upwards then back down. “Come on, come on.” She grumbled frustratingly.  
Please let it work.  
Kira tried one last time, this time doubling the capacity of the fox fire's spark. Stiles’ body jerked upwards more roughly as his eyes flew open and gasped for air.  
Stiles bolted himself upwards in a sitting position; clearly too shocked to be noticing what was happening around him. The Sheriff was the first to react as he brought Stiles into a tight embrace, crying with tears of joy. Kira sighed with relief.  
Stiles still seemed a bit dazed, but he found his arms to reach around his father, hugging him weakly. Lydia cried out as she quickly made her way to Stiles, cupping his head and kissing him fully on the lips. Stiles jumped in surprise at Lydia's action. But he couldn't find the urge to pull away from her. "Lydia?" he spoke that made it sound like a whisper. Lydia smiled as tears of joy streamed down her face. She examined his not so pale face, glad to see her Stiles alive again. "I'm here, Stiles. You're okay, now." she replied as she rested her forehead to his, listening to his warm alive breaths. Scott crawled over to him putting a firm hand on his shoulder. “Stiles? Thank God!” Scott cried out as tears streamed down his face. He pulled him in a tight hug, thankful to be hearing his heart beating again.  
Stiles held tightly back, digging his face in the leather jacket of Scott's shoulder. Tears streamed down his own face, knowing that everything was going to be okay. He wasn't alone. They were there for him. Then the realization hit him. The wound. He quickly let go of Scott and looked down at his abdomen. Nothing remained; only the dried blood. It was healed. His eyes widened in bewilderment and fear. Scott noticed his brother's expression as he brought his own gaze to Stiles' healed wound. His eyes narrowed. "You-You didn't bite me, did you?" Stiles muttered, praying that Scott didn't say yes. Scott shook his head. "No. No I never bit you." "Th-Then what happened?" Stiles managed to say through unsteady breathes, as if he was on a verge of a panic attack. Before Scott could reply, Kira cut in. "Oh my God." Scott turned to her then, seeing her face was filled with regret and remorse. "What?" Scott urged. Kira didn't answer. She only brought her gaze to stare at Stiles. But it wasn't his healed wound she was staring at; it was his eyes. Scott slowly turned his eyes to look at Stiles, and froze. He didn't meet the usual brown eyes of his best friend, he was instead met with glowing amber eyes staring back. The eyes weren't human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was a happy ending! I know...cliffhanger. Anyways, I'm planning on writing a sequel to the story called "Truth to Be Told" that takes place when Kira brings Stiles back using her fox fire, and the pack tries to figure out what kind of supernatural creature he is. I want to thank Nogitsune for coming up with this idea for me! In my opinion I think the Japanese mythology story plot is a lot better than Stiles being a werewolf. Thanks for reading! The first chapter of the sequel will be out soon...

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update soon...


End file.
